A Quick Kiss
A Quick Kiss is a intermediate quest released on May 26, 2012. It's the first quest in the Succubus Quest Series and continuation of the Mahjarrat storyline. This quest involves mostly on the new race that was released, the Succubus and the Saracubus. This and the first four quests is significantly easier than it's successors, though still requires high level requirements. Walkthrough |items = *Hammer *Saw *100 of Each Charm (Obtained during the Quest) *Varrock Teleport Runes (1 Fire, 3 Airs, 1 Law) (Obtained during the Quest) *Senntisten Teleport Runes (2 Law, 1 Soul) (Obtained during the Quest) *15 Stone *Good Armour *Good Weapon *3 Rocktails, 1 Prayer Potion (or Flask). |kills = *Guard (Level 21) *Guard Captain (Level 31) *Skeleton Mammoth (Level 105) }} A Mysterious Woman Just a quick note, that the entire quest is voice acted! It's recommended you turn up your sound to hear the voices! Items Required: Varrock Teleport Runes (1 Fire, 3 Airs, 1 Law) (So you can get to Varrock faster). To begin this quest, walk outside of the west area of Mikyo or go through the gates east of Tokaji. You will then encounter a path. Go down this path and it will lead to a camp with Zarosian symbols all over. Talk to the Mysterious Woman that is there. *Mysterious Woman: Hault! Who goes- Wait a moment, are you Player? *Player: That's me. *Mysterious Woman: Ah! Then you must be the man/woman I need! *Player: Huh, why? *Mysterious Woman: Lord Azzanadra is expecting you to help us with something. *Player: Azzanadra?! Really? Just who are you anyways? *Mysterious Woman: Me? Oh, my name is Ai! I'm a... oh well let's just say I have long hair! *Player: I see, so, what do you want me to do? *Ai: Well, considering that you're strong, and a person who can send messages, there is a colleague of mine that is in the city of Varrock in the South area. He's expecting something from me, and this is what he expects. *''Ai hands you a mysterious object wrapped.'' *Player: What is i- *Ai: NOTHING! Just something important for him. Just... just go! Take this along the way too. He wants that as well. *''Ai hands you a book.'' *Player: Erm... thanks? The Incubus Items Required: Mysterious orb. Travel to Varrock or teleport there if you wish, and search around in the south area of the city. There should be a person by the name of "Hooded Person". Talk to the them, as this is the person you are looking for. *Player: Hello there! Are you the hooded person Ai- *Hooded Person: Begone! I'm too busy to talk to you humans! *Player: Actually, I was sent here to give you this. *''You hand the wrapped object.'' *Hooded Person: Wait... is this... *Player: Well, I don't know. *Hooded Person: By Zaros! You are him/her! I'm sorry about my rudeness. My name is Satieru'iu'ke, and this orb appears to not be charged yet. *''Satieru'iu'ke takes off their hood, and it reveals that they are a male succubus.'' *Player: Hmm, you're unusual for a Succubus. *Satieru'iu'ke: Because I hate living in my female form! But unfortunately, in order for this orb to charge, I have to turn into a female... *''Satieru'iu'ke lets out a heavy groan and transforms into his true form'' *Satieru'iu'ke: Grrr.... I HATE this form. But anyways, allow me to get some time for enchanting. Watch my back will you? *Player: No problem. *''Two guards walk away from the scene.'' Prepare to fight an onslaught of level 21 guards that are going to target Satieru'iu'ke. While they only hit maximum of 30 on you, they can hit 50-90s on Satieru since he's charging the orb. Keep on fighting until you see the level 31 guard captain. He looks different from the other guards. Kill him and the orb should be finished charging. *''The succubus changes back into her male form.'' *Satieru'iu'ke: Well, this incubus hopefully won't have to suffer through that again. *Player: Why not? You looked beautiful the way you were! *Satieru'iu'ke: Hmph. That's what a human would say. Typical. *Satieru'iu'ke: Anyways, take this back to Ai. Send her my regards, and tell her that I will be awaiting her next instructions. *Player: Alright! New Mission Return back to Ai where she will be praying at an Altar of Zaros. Speak to her, and she will look concerned. *Ai: Sigh, this is even more worse than attempting to use live humans to charge something... *Player: What's wrong, Ai? *Ai: Azzanadra is trying to get another communication portal in this camp running, but the problem is, we are too far away to even do this, and we have to return to the mainland! I don't want to return back, knowing that people are going to try to kill us, especially Drakan! *Player: Calm your self. Saradominists don't know about Zarosians these days. You'll probably be fine. *Ai: Ahh, you must be right. Zaros was killed over a few millennia ago. No matter, Lord Zaros would probably not mind, but I'm kind of afraid. *Player: I thought you- *Ai: I said I was AFRAID! Now I'm getting pissed off because of your excessive questions! *Player: Okay, jeez sorry. Just tell me what I have to do. *Ai: I want you to go and talk to Lord Azzanadra and see if we can get anything arranged for our new re-location somewhere closer to Senntisten. He said the incantation can only happen if we are close to the temple. *Player: Very well, I'll see what I can do. Azzanadra Ai will offer a temporary spellbook swap to Ancient Magicks for you, and hand you runes to the Dig Site. You may use them, or you can walk there, but the swap will expire, and you won't be able to use it again, so it's recommended you bring your own Digsite Pendent. If you're already on that spellbook, she'll only give you the runes. Teleport or Walk to the Dig Site and go to the Winch and operate it. Head down towards the Temple underneath and talk to Azzanadra. *Player: Azzanadra, I require your assistance with something very important. *Azzanadra: Oh? What is it then, Player? *Player: A woman by the name of Ai asked me to ask you to help them to help build a new temple somewhere around near the Dig Site, so then they can hear the speakings of Zaros. *Azzanadra: Hm? Near here? Senntisten? Why not back in where they are right now? *Player: Because they seem to want to come back here to the west since they feel that they are ready to overcome new hardships. *Player: You remember, Saradominists are actually more interested in Zarosians now rather than hostile against them. (If you have done Ritual of the Mahjarrat) In fact, they were fascinated that they saw a Mahjarrat in battle like you and Ali! *Azzanadra: Well, that is true, Aieiknu'ti'se is a pretty independent woman, and probably knows what she is doing. I'm not going to protest and say she CAN'T come back to the mainland with the exiled ones, but I am saying it's far too dangerous considering the fact that there may be Saracubi and Zamorakian Succubi who can remember them and try to destroy them once more. *Player: Wait, who's Aieiknu'ti'se? *Azzanadra: Ai. That is her true name. She prefers to be called Ai though, considering it's easier to pronounce. By Zaros! Succubi have such hard names to spell! But saying it in their language can be proven... quite deadly. *Player: Like the Mahjarrat Language? *Azzanadra: Precisely. Anyways, I want you to go and inform Aieiknu'ti'se that she can try to convince the owner of Varrock West Mine to help build a stronghold near there for Zaros. *Player: Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I was thinking more of Falador considering Sir Tiffy seem to like the Mahjarrat and Zaros' intentions. *Azzanadra: It would be nice, but Falador is too far away from Sennetisten, and my lord's energy will not reach out that far. *Player: Oh well. Thanks Azzanadra! I'll go and inform Aieikn... someone the good news! Ai Azzanadra apparently knows the way back to Ai considering that Zarosian Mahjarrat have the ability to sense other Zarosians with magical senses. He will offer a free teleport back to Ai, but unlike Ai, he will offer infinite amount of times until you accept or if you traveled there by foot. Speak to Ai (which she will be labeled as Aieiknu'ti'se now). *Player: Hello there, Aieiknu'ti'se. *Ai: ! How did you know my true name?!?! *Player: I know you're a succubus. Don't try to fool me. Azzanadra told me everything. *Ai: Sigh... Well, I'd have to tell you sooner or later. But anyways, what did Azzanadra said? *Player: He said that you can build a stronghold near the Varrock West Mine, but the problem is, we have to convince the mine owner to let us do so. *Ai: Hmm... that sounds fair. But leave the convincing of the mine owner to me. *''She gives you a wink.'' *Player: Alrighty then! So, what do I need to do? *Ai: All you need to do really is to assist in building the stronghold. It shouldn't really take that long if it's not going to be that big. *Player: Alright then. Do I need to collect anything? *Ai: No, I already got everything I need for the temple. Frosthorn, Bandos Icon... Relic that was TOUCHED by Saradominist scum... *Player: Hey now! Saradominists are fascinated by Zarosians now! They don't care about the past now! *Ai: True, but Saracubi, they still piss me off. *Player: I've never actually met one, but anyways, alright. I'll meet you in West Varrock then? *Ai: ... If I knew where it was. *Player: Oh right! Umm.. Well... How about you just teleport to the Dig Site then? *Ai: ...Dig Site? *Player: Sennt... tatu... *Ai: Its pronounced SENNTISTEN YOU FOOL. Gosh, you humans are such brainless fools! *Player: O-Okay! Sorry! *Ai: I apologize for yelling at you. But there are days like this, I just sometimes I wish I do not want to live. *Player: It's fine. I understand. But anyways, I'll go and meet you in Senntisten, and lead you to the mine. Again, Ai will offer another teleport to you. Accept it if you want to have the free teleport, or walk if you want to keep the runes. Head to the Zarosian Altar again, and speak to Ai. *Ai: Thank you a lot, Azzanadra. You have been a help to me over the years. *''She gives him a light kiss.'' *Azzanadra: Um... you are quite welcome there, Ai. I suppose... *Player: * You have a confused look on your face * ... *Ai: Right then, let us go, Player. *Player: R-right. Ai will then put on her hood, and you and her head above the Dig Site Winch. Walk towards the gate where only Dig Site Workmen are allowed to go through. The Museum Guard will stop you. *Museum Guard: Sorry, workmen gate only! Only Workmen can go through here! *Ai: Why should only workmen go through here? We are certified citizens of... The succubus whispers in your ear. What is the city called again? *Player: You whisper back. Varrock. *Ai: She leans upwards and looks at the guard. Yes, Avarroka! *Player: You give something similar to facepalm. *Museum Guard: Even if you are citizens of Varrock, you are not allowed to pass. Only workmen of the dig- *''The succubus lets up a pinkish spell around the guard which makes him flinch a bit.'' *Ai: Dear, I believe that you mean that anyone can pass through this gate regardless of rank, hmm? *''She holds on to his cheek patting it.'' *Museum Guard: ... Um... ... Yes... Yes! You are absolutely correct! What was I thinking. Come on through! *''You and Ai pass through the gate without trouble.'' *Ai: And just remember, anyone is allowed to pass through here regardless of rank. Right? *Museum Guard: Of course, ma'dam! Thank you for informing me! *Ai: Let us continue then, Player. You will now have access to use the shortcut to the Dig Site at any time without having trouble, and the guard will go about his normal line, with the addition "But you can go on inside if you wish.". Head to the Varrock South Mine and the Mine Owner will be there, but you will speak to Ai for a brief moment *Player: How did you do that to the guard back up there?!? What WAS that anyways? *Ai: Seduction. All Succubi have it. Men and women alike cannot resist a simple sweet charm. *Player: Wow, But the guard looked possessed! *Ai: That is where we Zarosian Succubi got it from the Zamorakian ones. That is how they usually catch their pray. *Player: I see... Talk to the Mine Owner. *Player: Hello! *Mine Owner: Oh hello there! Feel free to use these mines anytime you wish! I can't mine them all myself anyways! *Player: Thank you, but I'm here to discuss something... Can we build something like a fortress near your mine? *Mine Owner: Hmm... such an odd request... well, considering new fortresses are being shown up around here anyways, go on ahead! *Player: Wow! Thank you! The Fortress of Zaros Items Required: 1 Hammer, 1 Saw, 15 Stone for one Wall Side, 5 Teak Planks, 1 of Each Elemental Rune, and ancient curses Once you step near where the large blank space once was, you'll see several hotspots. To build the walls, you'll need stone, which can be collected from the mine with a Pickaxe. You can mine it at any mining level, but you'll need 45 Crafting to carve it into a clean stone. Once you have 15, you can build the walls. Note that all the hotspots require 50 Construction. Once you had built the exterior, Go inside, and several more hotspots will appear. The Altar requires 58 Magic and 60 Prayer to build along with one of each Elemental Rune and using one curse (Protect Item does NOT count). A summoning obelisk that will be located upstairs requires 55 Summoning. Charms will be provided inside of the building. Build those, and you'll see that the fortress automatically builds a few more features since it will say "Hours later...". Once you are done, you will see the other Zarosian Succubi outside. Speak to Ai. *Player: How do you like it? *Ai: It's lovely! I never knew that you knew how to build fortresses like how Lord Zaros' men used to! *Player: Well, let us hope the King is fine with it. *Ai: Right! *''You hear an elephant sound and people screaming.'' *Player: WHAT was that? *Ai: ... Y-yeah... The Skeleton Mammoth Items Required: Food (3 Rocktails, 1 Prayer Potion, Good Armour and Weapon, Emergency Teleport) Head towards northern Varrock and you'll see a giant GIANT skeleton that looks like a mammoth attacking people. Be prepared to fight it, as it acts similar as a tank (Low Attack, High Defence). Ai will often assist you in fighting it, but her spells are quite slow, and sometimes, she can get hit majorly. If she "dies", you'll have to start the fight over again. The Mammoth will often smash to the floor where it will disable your prayer for 15 seconds. Note that Curses are reported to not work on the Mammoth, and is immune to the Dragon claws special attack and Korasi's sword special attack. Once it's dead, talk to Ai back in the fortress. *Ai: That was a scary event! *Player: I agree... what do you know about this creature *Ai: Well, skeleton mammoth are usually summoned by Zamorakian Succubi as siege weapons... so that must indicate that they already know that we would be here. *Player: Wow, That's rather fast. *Ai: Indeed... but anyways, I shall be here, Soon, we'll have a plan to defeat them once and for all! Rewards * An experience book with three chapters, giving each in a choice of five skills above level 40: Construction, Prayer, Magic, Crafting and Summoning * A book about the History of the Succubi * 40,000 coins * 2 Treasure Hunter keys and 2 Hearts of Ice Trivia *On the Spoilers it reads: "The employees at Spoiler Maker Inc. has been seduced and are all out today. We'll have to wait until tomorrow until they return. *On the Adventure Log, it reads, I had assisted a Zarosian named Ai who happens to be a Succubus, an ancient race! *This is the first user-suggested quest to be ever made by a player named "JiaXuIsWatching" due to a comment by an official Jagex Member on DeviantART saying that the pictures of the Succubi were so impressive, that he took them to Mod Mark Gerhard, and accepted it to become a future update. Mod Milton was the moderator's name. *This quest was voted to be the most popular quest in RuneScape history due to it's great storyline and designs on the concept arts and models. *A Quick Kiss is a reference to a Succubus seducing their victim where they give love to them, but at the same time, killing them.